Don't Wanna Be Torn
by Lilly Rae
Summary: Miley can't stop thinking about what Oliver said at the hospital and what happened afterwards. And along with that, she can't help that she's starting to have feelings for him because of it all. Spoilers for "I Honestly Love You 'No, Not You'." [Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

**I know that I haven't written in a while and I'm sorry about that. I'm not promising that I'm coming back on here completely because I'm starting my freshman year of high school soon and I have like a ton of things going on. BUT I when I youtube and was looking up videos for the new** Hannah Montana **episode,** "I Honestly Love You (No, Not You)"** I saw the new episode and OMG it had some Moliver... well kind of, but I'll take what I can get. Anywho, the idea for this story struck me and I just had to start it out. This IS going to be a multi-chapter fic and I WILL TRY to keep up on it! Hope you like the first chapter.**

**WARNING! IS FIC DOES AND WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR **"I Honestly Love You (No, Not You)"** IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE EPISODE OR DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS IN IT, DON'T READ YET!**

**Disclaimer: DO you really think that I ACTUALLY OWN **Hannah Montana**? Give me a break, people. If I did, Lilly and Oliver never would have gotten together and Moliver would be a thing of beauty that could be seen as plain as day with them going out and Lackson would be just as real as well!**

* * *

'_I love you. I really do._'

'_Hurt her? Miley, what are you talking about? I love her.'_

'_I can't believe you thought I was in love with you._'

"Miley."

'_I can't believe you thought I was in love with you._'

"Miley."

'_I can't believe you thought I was in love with you._'

"Miley!"

"What?!" I snapped, whipping back to reality and glaring at my best friend, Lilly as she sat across from me at the dinning room table where we were supposed to be doing our homework. Her eyes widened at my sudden out burst and she shrunk back a bit. I softened. "Sorry. What was it you were saying?" I asked, looking down, embarrassed, at my History homework, which lay in front of me, only half finished.

"I was just wondering what was up. You've been staring off into space for the last ten minutes," she said, laying down her pencil and looking at me worriedly.

"Oh, I just can't stop thinking about-" I caught myself mid-sentence. How could I tell my best friend that I was obsessing over her BOYFRIEND, and my best GUY FRIEND, not loving me?

"Can't stop thinking about what?"

"Oh, um, question fifteen. It's a doozy," I said, hoping that Lilly would either ignore the obvious lie, or simply not see it.

She raised an eyebrow at me, but let it pass. She knew better than to try to worm it out of me. I mean, we all know what happens when I say something that I don't mean too.

-Flashback-

_My daddy walked in and took one look at Lilly before saying. "Oh no, poor Lilly. You told her Oliver was in love with you." I smacked myself on the forehead. '__**Seriously. Why, Daddy? Why?**__'_

"_IN LOVE WITH YOU?!" Lilly exclaimed, sitting up and turning to face us._

"_No. I had cleverly avoided that until NOW!" I said, glaring at him._

-End Flashback-

Correction, when my daddy says something that I didn't mean for him too. Of course, I _did_ tell Daddy so that shows some poor judgment on my part.

But it wasn't my fault that I couldn't stop thinking about him _that_ way, now. Ever since he had said, '_I love you. I really do_' the idea of _he_ and _I __**together**_ had been growing and pushing until I started to realize '_I think that __**I'm**__**in love with Oliver**_.' Yeah, I know. It's hard to imagine, right? And every second that I've been spending with either or both of them has been clouded with guilt. How could I just _now_, when they were so happy and so close and so **in love with each other**, fall in love with him!

But, it had given birth too a new song that I was working on. Admittedly, it wasn't the _happiest_ of songs.

"I'm working on a new song!" I blurted out. She looked up at me, surprised.

"Really? What's it about? Can I hear it?" she asked.

'_Wow, nice way to dig yourself into a new hole there, Miley._'

"Um, sure," I said, getting up and going to grab my acoustic. "Here it is," I said as I sat down.

"_Maybe its the things I say,_

_Maybe I should think before i speak._

_But I thought that I knew enough,_

_To know myself and do what's right for me._

_And these walls I'm building now_

_You use to bring 'em down_

_The tears I'm crying out,_

_You use to wipe away!_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_Listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay_

_So why I'm I breaking apart._

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Don't make me have to choose between what I want_

_And what you think I need._

_Cuz I'll always be your little girl_

_But even little girls have got to dream._

_Now it all feels like a fight_

_You were always on my side,_

_The lonely I feel now,_

_You use to make it go away!_

_I thought you said it was easy,_

_Listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay._

_So why I'm I breaking apart,_

_Don't wanna be torn_

_Why is all this so confusing,_

_Complicated and consuming_

_Why is all this made me angry_

_I wanna go back to being happy!_

_The tears I'm crying out,_

_You use to wipe away._

_I thought you said it was easy_

_listening to your heart._

_I thought you said I'd be okay._

_So why I'm I breaking apart_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn,_

_Don't wanna be torn._"

I couldn't bear to look at her the whole song, scared that she would catch on to what it was about.

"Did you write that when you were trying to choose between Jake and Jesse?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Um, no, actually," I said, and I don't even know what made me actually admit to that. How stupid was I?

"Then what'd you write it about?" Crap, ain't she just full of questions!

"I don't really know. It just sorta came to me." I stuttered my way through the words like an idiot.

"Oh, cool. It's really good," Lilly said with a smile and she turned back to her homework. I sighed as I got up, out away my guitar, so glad that Lilly was being slow on the uptake. Now if I could only get through the rest of my life with this looming over my head and no one figure it out, I'd be safe.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one. Did you guys like it? Comment, please, and tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I know this is a REALLY quick update (don't get used to it. lol) but I got inspired and had to write it out and post it.**

**Just to clarify a few things in the story.**

**1. It has been 3 weeks since the accident.**

**2. She hasn't been at school for the past 3 weeks because of her injury. Lilly and Oliver have been taking her homework to her and taking it back to school.**

**3. Chapter 1 was a Saturday. Chapter 2 is a Sunday.**

**4. Miley is still in her cast.**

**Hope you guys like the Chapter.  
**

* * *

"So, what do you want to do today, Ollie-Pop?"

"I don't know. What about you, Lilly-Pop?"

They were so disgustingly "couple-y". It was terrible, even worse than before. And to add to it, I felt terrible about thinking that it was so horrible. I mean, I had almost broken them up and all I could think about was how sickeningly sweet they were. I felt like _Jacob_ from the _Twilight Saga_, having to deal with all that sickeningly sweet stuff and have the guy (or girl in his case) in the arms of another. Only, for me, it felt worse because they were _both_ my best friends. I am a terrible person.

"Oh, Miley should play you her new song!" I heard Lilly suggest and I started panicking inside. '_What if Oliver figures it out? Wait... as if Oliver would actually figure it out. I mean, he's __**Oliver**__, and even if I am starting to crush *__**mental shudders**__* on him, I still realize that he's got his boy brains. Plus, he's always been a little slow on the uptake._'

"You got a new song? Wait, it isn't like version 2 'I hate Daddy the Meany' version of '_He Could Be the One_' is it?" Oliver half-joked and I rolled my eyes.

"No, it's not," I said, rolling my eyes again (because, seriously, he just breeds eye-rolling moments).

"It's really pretty! Except she won't tell me what it's _really_ about," Lilly said, giving me a look.

"GOSH! Can't a girl just write a song out of the blue that sounds really deep and soul searched and terrible torn up and confused and it NOT mean anything directly!" I burst out, wobbly standing up from our table by Rico's, my cast sort of hindering me a bit. I glared down that the stupid black thing. '_You've only had it for three weeks. Just remember, Miley, it gets you about of gym for at least another three or four more._'

"Chill, okay? She didn't mean to upset you. Did you, Lilly?" Oliver said, looking towards his girlfriend who was looking gloomily down at the table.

"No," she mumbled, but then she looked up at me, saying more clearly, "But I can tell that something is bothering you and you just won't drop your pride, or whatever, enough to at least give me a hint as to what it is. We're best friends and best friends are supposed to be there for each other and how am I supposed to be there for you if you won't let me?"

I felt tears glazing over my eyes as I looked at her... sitting next to him. And that's what made this _thing_ suck the most. Lilly and I were already fighting over the song and stuff and she didn't even know that it was about Oliver. What would happen if she did find out what it was about?

"I don't think I really feel well enough to be out and about today. I'll talk to you later," I said, looking down at the sand and shuffling off to the house.

* * *

Later, I sat on my bed at home, working on the homework that I had been too distracted to do yesterday. My fingers were aching from typing out the history report that I had due on Tuesday and I was desperately looking for an excuse to stop or at least a distraction from all of the silence that covered my room like a thick woolen blanket.

"_Can you hear me (hey)_

_Do you feel it (hey)_

_If you with me go_

_1-2-3_

'_Cause we're here and we're now and we're all together_

_So let's make this last forever_"

Oliver's voice filled my room with the song that he and his band played. I glanced over at my cell and saw his picture and name and couldn't help but smiled as I picked up the phone and attempted to sound bored and normal (the bored part wasn't that difficult. It was acting like I didn't insanely enjoy the fact that I was would soon be talking to him that was hard to do)

"Hello," I said. '_Just keep it simple. Calm and all._'

"Hey Miley. Look, about today, I'm sorry that Lilly upset you. You know how she is sometimes and she really just wanted to help, ya know," he said and I could hear the tiredness and concern lacing his voice.

I sighed, guilt coming back again. "Oliver... I'm sorry about all that. I didn't mean to be like that. I just... I don't know. I know I should have been... a little nicer or whatever, it just- I mean... Can I not just, you know, keep it too myself?"

"Of course. It's perfectly fine if you want to keep it to yourself. I was just saying, Lilly really cares about you and just wanted to help you with whatever it is you're going through. And for that matter, so do I. And, if you don't want to talk about it with Lilly, you can always come to me it you need to," he said and I smiled, feeling watery.

"Thanks Oliver, I know I can come to you guys. This is just... something that I gotta deal with. There's nothing to say about it, really. I-I'm sorry if I upset Lilly, too. I should probably call her or something before tomorrow. I mean, there's nothing worse than an awkward morning at school between best friends and all."

"Cool. Well, I'd best get off. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah... See ya, Oliver," I said, sighing with a sad smile as I hung up the phone. After I put away my books and got into bed I looked at the clock.

11:11 p.m.

"Make a wish," I whispered to myself and closed my eyes, wishing and turning of the light.

'_I wish that Oliver felt the same way._' I snuggled down into the covers, my eyes still closed as I started to fall asleep. '_Yeah, as if that'll happen._'

* * *

**So that was Chapter 2. I hope it turned out as good as I thought.**

**Um, tell me what you thought.**

**Also, wanted to give a shout out to blossom 1209. She brought ti my attention a lot of things for this story. THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realize just when I was about to start writing this chapter that Miley and Lilly hadn't talked yet (despite her talking to Oliver the night before) so I had to get that cleared up. :) Loving the reviews keep 'em comin'. :)**

**Hope you like that chapter!  
**

* * *

The next morning before school, just as I was about to head out, I remembered that I hadn't called Lilly yet. I whipped out my cell phone, my thumb dashing over the key pad [A.N.:I don't know what it's really called. I don't even have a cell phone] as I put in her number and held the phone up to my ear. I rang seven times, and just as I was about to give up and hang up I heard, "Yello."

"Lilly! I'm glad I caught you before school."

"Oh, it's you. I forgot to check the caller ID."

I sighed. "Listen, about yesterday. I'm really sorry that I went off on you like that. You were right...ish. I know that I can trust you and everything and that you're always there for me. This is just something that I have to do on my own. Not because you aren't a good friend, but because.... I just have too. And I'm _really_ super sorry."

I didn't hear any thing on the other end for almost a minute which felt like an hour, before I heard her say, "You're terrible, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," I said, wobbling my way to Jackson's car, just as he got in.

"No, not for this. It's that we're such good friends that we can't be angry at each other for too long before we cave. It's terrible," she said and I could hear the hidden smile in her voice.

"Nice, well, this truly terrible friend has too go. Jackson's driving me to school and I want to be prepared for anything," I joked and she laughed before saying that she would see me at school and that she'd be praying for me to make it there in one piece. I smiled, saying good-bye and, with all of the coordination of a fowl, slipped into the car.

* * *

Surprisingly, Jackson didn't make me fear for my life even once when we were on the drive too school. And I made sure to tell him just as much.

"Hey, don't get used to it; I've got stuff on my mind this morning." It was in that moment that I realized that Lilly really must have been praying. Seriously. 'Stuff on his mind'? I was surprised that the hallelujah chorus didn't start playing or something. But, I wasn't about to give him grief about it. On any other day, yes. But he did seem like he did genuinely have something on his mind so I simply said 'Thanks' for the ride and limped my way up into the school.

* * *

When I finally got to my locker I found Lilly and Oliver standing there, talking to each other in hushed tones and loving looks. It was as if the rest of the world wasn't there and it was just the two of them.

I almost puked at the sight. I seriously thought that I would.

Thankfully, my cast/bracer (I don't know what you _really_ call it so I'm just going to go between those two options for the rest of the story so that 'cast' doesn't get too repetitive) was _just_ loud enough to shake them a bit from their little bubble.

"Miley! Oh my god, I'm so sorry that I started going off yesterday too. And now I feel bad 'cause I didn't tell you on the phone and-"

"Lilly, it's cool now. I'm just glad that we're not fighting," and as I finished saying that she pulled me into a tight hug. I looked over her shoulder at Oliver and caught his eye, he looked at me and smiled, as if thanking me for calling. And I smiled back. And that was all there was too it. That was all it took to break and mend my heart a little at the same time.

"Come on, let's get your stuff and head to home room," Lilly said, drawing me back from my moment, and pulling back from the hug. I nodded and spun in my combination. Opening up my locker and taking out my books and stuff for first and second and together we headed off to homeroom.

* * *

"Most boring day ever," I said and the final bell went off and we exited seventh. "I think that I forgot just how truly suckish school is."

"Well, it was great to finally have you back. It made things seem less boring," Oliver said and I smiled. Lilly walked on Oliver's other side as I walked on his right.

"Well, school isn't that bad. I mean, I like school. Except for the learning part, that has to go," she said and Oliver and I laughed a bit.

"Please tell me you didn't that from a piece of flair," I said and she laughed.

"_Maybe._"

I was glad that things were at least partially back to normal... or at least to the way they were before the fight.

* * *

**Well, that was the chapter. Not my longest. Certainly not my best. But it's a chapter and it's all I could pull out of me.**

**But, yes, I hope you guys liked it and don't forget, REVIEW!**

**~Lilly Rae~  
**


End file.
